A New Beginning
by bluepurple
Summary: Idea came after I watched Bedfellows, what if Alex decided she wanted to make Jeffrey Copeland's life better? Would Bobby support her? Rating may or may not go up later. On hiatus for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: We're back! Blue-Got the idea from watching the episode Bedfellows. What if Alex decided to adopt Jeffrey Copeland after seeing him being ignored in favor of Henry? Also was not sure of Lena's status, so I am guessing. Name of Bobby lawyer friend is will be Eric Quaint.

A/N 2: Updates for this story will take some time.

Genre: Family

Rating: K

Chapter 1: Making a Choice

Mentions of/Spoilers for: Bedfellows (6.5)

* * *

Getting home, Alex let out a big sigh. The Copeland case was irritating to say the least. Jules Copeland's treatment of his family was the most infuriating. First, he favored Adlai over Ted, Charlene over Lena, and now Henry over Jeffrey. Both boys deserved an equal attention.

It then occurred to her. Since both Adlai and Ted were dead, Charlene was in custody, and Lena wouldn't be available for awhile, Jeffrey would be alone and would be set out to be like his late father Ted.

Alex thought to herself _would it hurt to help Jeffery out by adopting him? Maybe, maybe... after all he would receive more attention. I am guessing that Jules wouldn't mind since he gives all his attention to Henry._

With that, Alex called Bobby and asked him for the name of a lawyer who practiced family law to set in motion for adopting Jeffrey.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "A New Beginning". Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Starting the Process

Title: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: For this story the name of Bobby's lawyer friend will be Eric Quaint. We Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! We were both very busy!w

Genre: Family

Rating: K

Chapter 2: Starting the Process

* * *

Bobby had finished taking a quick showering and eating some simple home cooked dinner and was settling into an informative TV program, when his phone rang.

He didn't have to check to know who it was.

"Eames, is something wrong?" Bobby immediately asked.

Alex smiled.

_It is typical of Bobby to think of someone else before thinking about himself. He has been even more attentive now especially after Jo Gage kidnapped me._

"Hey, don't worry I am fine... I just have a question to ask."

"Shoot."

"Remember the Whitlock case and when you recommend a friend of yours to represent Doreen Whitlock's mother to get custody of Adam Whitlock?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well the Copeland case got me thinking, and you saw it too how Jules favors one grandson over the other. I was thinking Jeffrey deserves better now that his dad is gone, as is his uncle. His mom's doing time and his aunt is in jail."

"You want to adopt Jeffrey?"

"Yeah I do. No kid should be lonely or treated like that."

Bobby let out a sigh. Of course he was disturbed by the fact that Jeffrey was now all alone without his late dad, mom, aunt or late uncle. He was quite familiar with such loneliness... He also deep down

knew Alex would be able to be there for Jeffrey as much as possible and help surround him with the love he deserves.

Sensing Bobby's reservation she said, "Come Bobby I know you would do it too."

"Okay I am with you. I'll text over the number to Eric Quaint's office. If you need a recommendation

let me know. I know that Ross probably would do the same."

Alex smiled. She knew she could count her big loveable partner.

"Ok Bobby, I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Okay."

After ending the call, she wondered what her parents would say. Then again they would welcome another grandchild even if it was from an unnatural path.

-x-

Over the next several days, Alex got in touch with Eric who got the paperwork started.

"Now Detective Eames, I have the contact number for Jules Copeland's lawyer and I can take care of it."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. I will be in touch."

-x-

The work week following the Copeland case had been relatively uneventful. That first weekend they had off (while being on call), Alex met with her family for a weekly family get together. There she told them about the adoption but didn't say much after, in order to avoid jeopardizing the case against Charlene Copeland.

Johnny and Andrea as well as the entire family were supportive of Alex and her plans to adopt Jeffrey. Andrea even added, "I will make sure that boy gets the loving attention he deserves."

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "A New Beginning". Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
